Never let me go
by Kelly6231
Summary: After finding a strange novel, Evelyn finds herself thrown into a dangrous obsession. Rick beside himself with worry, how will he save her?
1. Evelyn

_**Never let me go**_

_Chapter 1 Evelyn_

The mid January night was seemingly frozen in time. Evelyn looked down upon the back yard garden from the library window, it was nearing the wee hours of morn, yet sleep would once again deprive her. She gazed at the long shadows of the trees and sleeping blooms, trying to name the color the full moon had cascaded over the land, the dust like nameless color was everywhere. _What ever it was_, she thought, it was breathtakingly beautiful. 'We miss so much in our sleeping hour' She whispered to herself, a chill surrounded her, bringing goosebumps to her arms, she rubbed them for warmth, with a small smile; amused that the slight wind seemed to answer her observation. Giving a small sigh she found herself back in Rick's desk chair.

His scent whirled around her, bringing her peace and comfort has it always had. She pulled the draped afghan around her body as another chill whistled into the library. Retrieving the little novel from the desk, Evy opened it back to her reading mark. Now, Evelyn was a practical woman, fascinated by history, and facts. But something about this read; nor fiction or non, gripped her attention, like nothing she'd experienced. It was an alluring tail, filled with romance, danger and adventure. Perhaps it was much like her and Rick's life that drew her to the story, or maybe it was the perfect distraction for a distressed Evy.

It was this particular chapter that drew her to the window. The difficult and painful memories of hamunaptra flooded her mind and she decided air would be a wise, before she would fall physically ill from the flashbacks. She swallowed hard as she braved herself through the paragraphs, a terrible and vicious assault was taken place on the heroin of the novel.

She gently flipped the page, glad to be done with the unnerving chapter, but thirsty for more, she simply had to know what happened next. She found herself so consumed she was unaware of the approaching footsteps, not even the creaking of the door drifting open caught her attention.

*****

_Rick fought through the hot tunnels, the undead mummies were gaining on him and his unlikely friend._

"_Save the girl, Kill the priest!" The dark Majia ordered. _

_Rick nodded, pushing through the golden sand, and in that moment he heard her scream. His heart felt as though it would explode with rage, she was in pain and that monster was at fault. _

"_Evy?" He called out in desperation. Finally he saw the opening and rushed to her muffled struggles. But his efforts where cut short as he froze at the sight before him, Evelyn chained helplessly to the sacrificial stone, her night gown torn, and a satisfied Imotep hovering over her. She was motionless now, in a state of shock, unable to allow her mind to comprehend what took place, it was then Imotep raised the dagger…_

"_NO!!!"_

"EVY!!" Rick jump out of sleep, sitting straight up in bed. He protectively reached for her, only to feel cool sheets. He was once again disappointed to find the bed empty upon waking up in the middle of the night. He was growing worried, as if the many nightmares about what happened to Evelyn in hamunaptra weren't enough to rattle his nerves, now she was behaving oddly.

Cold air furthered his discomfort as he made his way down the all, a glow illuminated a section in the hall from the library; Rick wasn't surprised to see this is where she drifted off to for the fifth night. He pushed the door open slowly in efforts not to startle her.

His breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of her, her natural beauty was intensified as the moonlight silhouetted her peaceful form.

"Honey aren't you going to get any sleep?" He said softly in concern as he made his way to her. She didn't acknowledge him, her brown eyes just continued to read the pages feverously.

"Hello earth to Evelyn..." He was now standing in front of her, biting back frustrated.

Quietly he grabbed four very heavy books off the maple shelf. He glimpsed at her once more but still she didn't even look to see what he was up to. He made his way to the large desk holding the heavy books in his arms, once he reached the smooth surface he let the books fall from his grasp. 'BAMB' they made the most monstrous sound as all the books smacked onto the hard desk.

"O'connell what do think you are doing!" she reacted to the fright, her heart beat wildly as her ears rung from the loud intrusion.

"Oh so now were back to O'connell are we?" He was surprised at her choice of words, losing the battle with his frustration.

"Sorry I didn't mean to call you by your last name." She said sheepishly, nervously fettling with the edge of her novel.

"Our last name Evelyn, our last name." He bit back.

"Sorry I stand corrected." She took a deep breath, holding her head up defiantly.

He kneeled next to her holding onto the chair for support. She looked down at him intently, now a much stronger wave of his scent filled her being, providing her with warmth.

"Evelyn... It's three O'clock in the morning lets get some rest."

She looked at him puzzled, this was a dilemma. She gazed at the book for a millisecond. Then back to Rick's intense blue orbs.

"I'm not sleepy you go on with out me, I'm just going to read a bit." She said politely and began to find her place again.

Rick cursed silently to himself; he glanced at the open window. The cold air rushed in once more, and an unpleasant thought crowded his judgment. He looked at her closely shaking his head in disbelief. Evelyn hated the cold and here she was making nice with the freezing January air. Rick had wanted and expected her to jump up into his arms for comfort to keep warm. "All right then." He grabbed the book out of her soft hands and through in out the window. It flew through the now snowing night landing hard on the cement walkway. He quickly regretted it, but knew it was for the best.

"RICK! What…"

"Evelyn! You. Need. Sleep." He gently gripped her arms. "You've been getting sick and feeling terrible during the day you have to stop this!!" When she flinched he realized he was shouting. "you're not taking care of yourself" He said quietly, his blue eye's pleading with her.

"Your right..." She whispered, moving closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I am?" He said cautiously, but none the less incasing her in his arms.


	2. Danger become reality

Chapter 2

Evelyn lie awake frustrated. She knew her husband was right, but she just had to find out what happened next in the story. Glancing at the clock on the wall Evelyn sighed, 4:14 in the morning. She'd been lying there willing herself to go find the book, that now was in the back yard thanks to her husbands rash reaction.

She looked over at his sleeping from, his face looked so peaceful and still, indicating that he was officially in a deep sleep. She reached over moving a golden lock from his brow just to make sure, he had a way of fooling her. When he all but sighed at her affection she knew she was Scott free. Slowly she removed his protective grasp masterfully placing a pillow where she lay moments before.

It wasn't until she was out of there room that she took a breath. Slowly she made her way to the library, careful not to step on the creaky spot in the hall. Upon reaching the library a chill engulfed her; they had forgotten to close the window and now delicate snow flakes slowly made there way to the hardwood floor where they seemingly disappeared upon contacting the changed in temperature. She once again placed the forgotten afghan around her as she approached the window, skimming the ground for the brown book.

Finally she spotted it. Excitement consumed her as anticipation to have it in her hands again filled her being. She then remembered her loving, concerned husband's words. _"You have to take care of yourself." _She sighed, placing her hand on her abdomen. He was right; she had to take care of herself, more so now then ever.

'_It will only take a moment, then I'll go back to bed with the book. No harm done…'_ she convinced herself searching for a win-win. She quietly shut the window and headed down stairs tiptoeing in efforts to not get caught, what would Rick say now?

Just as she reached the last step to the grand staircase the afghan snagged. 'Oh bugger…' she hissed in frustration. She dropped the only source of warmth, trying to disconnect the delicate fabric from the nick in the wood would only slow her down. It was every man for him self and Evy was on a mission.

Ignoring the cold, Evelyn tiptoed throughout the kitchen making her way to back door. Once she reached the cool brass handle, she looked back into the darkened home, no turning back now, she'd made it. She gently opened the kitchen door. Little bits of flake snow showered into the kitchen. Evelyn took a deep breath, she couldn't find anything near she could put over her feet so she just went for it. She remembered where it was and headed in that direction. She got close but didn't see it, soon she was right where she had remembered it, but it was no where to be found. She combed her fingers through her hair in frustration and puffed. She looked around in puzzlement checking and rechecking the location. Defeated, she headed back to the ajar backdoor.

Just as she made a step back to her sanctuary, something grabbed her waist, she jumped from the sudden movement and went to scream, only to find a strong grasp around her mouth.

"Don't. Scream. " What appeared to be a man's voice, whispered in her ear sending unsure chills down her spine. He held on to her arm tightly as he uncovered her mouth. "Don't move!" He ordered.

"Look what ever you want...my husband is right inside waiting for me so..." She struggled, her nerves failing her. He turned her around placing both hands around her face.

"Please." Tears were forming in her eyes, her fears getting the better of her. After what Imhotep had done to her in hamunaptra Evy wasn't comfortable with anyone other then Rick.

"It's OK Shh, I'm not going to harm you." His husky voice reassured her. It was then she got a closer look at him. His dark eyes seemed familiar yet she'd never seen them before, he towered over her a clearly was ten times her strength, she was no match for him. Dark robes clothed him and the scent of forbidden magic and spice assaulted her senses.

"Than what do you want?" Big mistake. She vowed to herself that she'd never say that. She was shaking from the cold. Her feet were bare in the now ankle deep snow. He withdrew his hands from her.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said with pride. Evelyn rolled her eyes when he kissed her hand. She sighed annoyed.

"I am Osiris..."

"Oh my God ... you ... you're in." She babbled on pointing to the ground in the direction she had thought her book was located, suddenly the severity of her situation gathered about her almost causing her to lose grip and fall to the snow.

"Yes, go on..." he smiled amused.

"But, it's not real, your not real…" She shook her head blinking her eye lids rapidly. "I must be dreaming, this can't possibly be happening" Evelyn suddenly realized her childish reaction and now felt as though she was nine, when she used to sleep walk.

She looked to her feet shivering, surprised that she had lasted that long in the snow with her feet being so bare, Nope, she wasn't dreaming, she felt the bitter cold.

Osiris motioned his hands to her freezing feet, suddenly she was warm.

"How did you…?" She whispered, looking to her feet, clearly she was still standing in the snow, yet it was as if she was in Egypt's golden sand.

"Well, it works like this... You have discovered something that is rather remarkable." He smirked. Fear gathered in her heart as she looked back to the house in desperation.

He began to walk circles around her, gaining her full attention. "You know the story..." He handed her a book after pulling it from the folds of his robes. She carefully took it out of his hands.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Evelyn was now playing dumb, she now was very aware that she must be careful. If this man was who he claimed to be, Imhotep was a kitten in comparison. He continued to slowly walked circles around her. Evelyn turned her head making sure she didn't loose focus on his eyes for a second.

"You know the destiny of Selene and Osiris ...I've been searching for you, and now you must come with me" He stopped holding out his hand, looking at her carefully.

"Oh…dear…I fear you are mistaken…" Evelyn bit her bottom lip, her heart pounded in her chest.

"No...your the mistaken one." He placed his hand on her shoulder closing his eyes. He seemed to shiver as he pulled information out of her. From the story Evy knew exactly what he was up to, she struggled, but it was fruitless. Osiris eyes flew open to gaze into Evelyn's terrified orbs, rage and jealousy flew like daggers. "Who is Rick?"

"You leave him out of this..." Evy cried, terrified of what Osiris might do. However in doing so, Evelyn showed her weakness. Osiris smiled inward at her desperation.

"Are you sure this Rick, loves you, the way you think you love him?" He mocked, moving closer. "Does he know about the passion that you long for, ... your desire to start a family....Your uncertain about telling him because your not willing to take his bad reaction...Because it will be a bad reaction I might add, do you actually think he's the type...a father...he didn't even have parents...your fooling yourself." He stopped talking to pick up her thoughts again. Evelyn's heart broke at the revelation Osiris was feeding her.

"Abortion, now help me out love, I'm unfamiliar with the term." Evelyn's head snapped up to meet his eyes. Osiris read into her most sacred fears, Evy wouldn't lose Rick over this 'accident' but would she be willing to end a life to keep him?

"Your negative thoughts are likely to come true of course...unless..." He stopped to stair at her, reading her emotions like a book. She felt so exposed, so alone.

She starred back, she was frozen ... carefully examining every word he said. He grew frustrated with her attempt to challenge him with silence as she unknowingly blocked her thoughts. Finding her weakness was helping him, but now he needed more to attack her with.

"Evelyn...look to page 23." He ordered, rolling his eyes. She flipped the thick books pages stopping at page 23. She began to read aloud the brief description of Selene.

"She moved slowly, I looked into her shy brown eyes watching her long brown curls flow with her white dress like gown..." Evelyn faltered toward the end. "I am *not* Selene." She snapped. Knowing what Osiris was insinuating.

"Oh but indeed you are..." Osiris stepped closer to her looking her up and down. "In body and soul…" He leaned in to kiss her; she pulled back quickly and turned looking up to the library window. "RIC!! " Her cry for help was muffled as Osiris covered her mouth and wrapped his strong arm around her waist to gain control of her.

"Now you don't want to do that... Selene" He slowly removed his hand from her face his grip tightened hold around her waist.

"Don't call me that! My name is Evelyn O'connell!"

A knife appeared in his hand.

*****

"Evy?" Rick said softly, he could have sworn he heard her; he huffed in frustration as he realized she'd pulled the pillow replacement mechanism in efforts to keep from waking him.

He sighed in disappointment creeping out of bed. He went straight into the library, But no Evelyn. He was starting to get worried already. He walked down the stairs, with each step he grew a little more upset and panic started to silently take control. Finally he walked into the kitchen noticing immediately how cold it was quickly looking at the opened door. Now he was really angry. He kept saying to himself. 'Control your temper' he knew yelling at her was the last thing they both needed.

(A/N Ok tell me what you think, and what do you think will happen?? take some time to review)


End file.
